Car Shopping
by MeriSalope
Summary: The real reason our dynamic duo opted for the vehicles they chose.
1. The 'Vette

**Title: Car Shopping**

**Author: MeriSalope**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot-the-Moon Productions. I make no money from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Credits: **References are made to the following episodes: Charity Begins at Home, The Weekend, & Flight to Freedom.

**Additional Credits:** Sammy Hagar, I Can't Drive 55; The Romantics, Talking in Your Sleep; Paul McCartney, Spies Like Us

.

**Timeframe: Chapter 1:** between the conclusion and tag in Charity Begins at Home, Season 2

**Chapter 2-4:** post season 3, pre season 4

**Summary: **The 'real' reasons Lee & Amanda decided on their new vehicles.

**Authors Notes: **Comments & critiques are welcomed. Please enjoy this fluffy little side trip which isn't fraught with danger and mayhem. MS

**Late October, 1984**

The salesman just shook his head in disbelief as the brand new C4 left the lot. All that power chained down by an automatic transmission. Was he mad?

Lee settled his long legs comfortably in his new prize. It would take some getting used to, shifting through the gears was second nature... but not fearing for the clutch when a certain intrepid housewife ended up behind the wheel made it worth it. He didn't bother to ask himself why it was even a consideration, taking Amanda King into account when buying his new car. It was self-preservation, pure and simple. It's not like they were partners, right?

Cruising through the streets of Washington, he took the entrance ramp for the Loop to open her up. Lee tensed briefly, his foot thudding against the floorboard when he couldn't find the clutch. A quick glance over his shoulder had him merging smoothly into the flow of traffic just as Sammy Hagar began to rant about having to drive 55. Loud pounding drums filled his ears while a boyish grin stretched his cheeks. Maybe a quick run up towards Hagarstown?

Maryland countryside flew by as he patted the steering wheel with growing affection. The 'Vette definitely handled better than his poor abused Porsche. Her apologetic voice echoed in his mind, "Well, maybe you can save some parts." A grimace crossed his face at the thought of his precious German convertible, pulverized at the bottom of the cliff. Sure, it had problems, but it was a classic! The explosion, of course, was the coup de grace.

Firmly putting the cremation of his beloved car aside, he deliberately thought of nothing at all, concentrating instead on the music of the highway. The open road lay before him and only the wind in his wake. He'd caught a lucky break, that night playing cards with Ari and Ranier had definitely come in handy now. Catching that inside straight flush had paid for this new little beauty, allowing him strut away from the table with his head held high... his arm wrapped around the provocative Monica. All in all, a most profitably enjoyable evening.

Mountains in the distance made him realize just how far he'd come. He should probably be heading back. Even though all the reports were filed and he'd tied up his last case in a tidy red bow (on the bones of his Porsche!), it was getting late. Thoughts about the clean lines and quick accelerator of a much tastier toy were getting rather enticing. Crystal would certainly look nice climbing out of the passenger seat.

With a quick salute towards far off Camp David, Lee shotgunned around one of the 'official vehicles only' access points, arrowing south in a silver streak. Music cradled him, weaving a magnetic spell. Listening peripherally, he chased the curves and bends of the road before him, grinning like a madman. This baby cornered like it was on rails! Life was looking pretty damn good.

The words of the newest alternative sensation from Detroit were tightening a surprisingly seductive web around him. "I hear the secrets that you keep, when you're talking in your sleep." The rogue shifted his hips in the bucket seat, trailing after his thoughts. 270 flowed into the 495, and he exited automatically. A sweet voice with the barest hint of a drawl whispered across his mind as the memories of a soft brunette talking in her sleep crept in unbidden, chasing away the suddenly overblown blond Crystal.

_The couch was damned uncomfortable, he tossed and turned trying to find a position that might put all of him into almost any semblance of a decent night's sleep. He needed it, if he was going to be sharp the next morning. Casting a bitter glare at the bed, more than big enough for both of them, he shifted again losing the pillow in the process. It was going to be an incredibly long night. _

_Her husky voice pulled him from a light catnap. He sat up begrudgingly. Of course she wanted to chat. Why wouldn't she? Lying there in the big comfortable bed with mounds of pillows and soft sheets cradling her gentle curves... which he hadn't noticed, thank you very much! Why was he even surprised? What did she think this was, a bloody slumber party?_

_Leaning back into the couch, he finally found a spot that didn't twist his spine into more curves than his tumbling Russian twins, and settled in to listen to what was certain to be a boring dream about grocery lists or baseball games. What was she saying? It sure sounded like his name, but not in a way he'd thought would tremble from her tender lips! _

"_Mmmm, Lee. O yes. Please... plea..."_

Dammit! No!

He shook his head decisively and jabbed a slim cassette into the new player before raking his right hand through his hair in frustration. The Stones poured out of the speakers, effectively throwing the memory back to wherever it had escaped. With both hands tight on the wheel and his jaw clenched, he threw yet another lock on that particular mental door. What was he thinking?

A long line of brake lights ahead again had him scrambling for the clutch which wasn't there. Of course it wasn't. This time he was saving his precious transmission from that mistress of mayhem! He sat in the mess of DC traffic and fumed. Rush hour, go figure!

As soon as he could, he got off the next exit, fleeing from the commuter snarl. It was dark and growing later. He should just go home, order a pizza. Watch the Giants grind the 'Skins into the gridiron with a cold beer. For some reason, Crystal's charms no longer appealed.

He drove for a bit, deliberately not thinking of anything at all. Particularly not a troublesome brunette with a knack for finding chaos in the most unlikely of places.

And yet, he certainly wasn't all that surprised to find himself turning down an all too familiar quiet suburban street. Maybe she'd like to go for a ride...


	2. What Happened to the Wagon?

**Early August, 1986**

"Well, Leatherneck, what's the damage?"

The Agency's Quartermaster just shook his head whistling before taking another walk around what used to be the ultimate suburban grocery-getter. Even his boys wouldn't be able to resurrect this ghost. "Ace, my best advice would be to start sleeping with one eye open. Sureshot is gonna string you up by your toes, boy."

Lee winced, shot another glance at Amanda's station wagon, then shuddered. She was going to kill him. He glanced around the garage, hoping to find something to at least soften the blow of having to get a new car. Per her orders, the purple Gremlin was _**not**_ an option; unless, of course, he was going to be the one driving it. This was not going to be a fun afternoon in the Q, that was certain.

After scoping out what was available, he knew there was no choice. He was going to have to bite the bullet. Lee was definitely taking Amanda car shopping.

The men walked towards the elevator, one of the many in the rabbit's warren known to the civilized world as the International Film Federation. For a moment, Lee had the impossible fantasy of hiding out with Leatherneck but knew it was in vain. She would find him... she always found him.

"Car shopping, huh? That's serious stuff, Ace. You know those car jockeys are gonna try to eat her alive, right? Yep, sure gonna be a shame to miss out on this trip." Mischief danced in the retired Marine's blue eyes at the thought of the havoc sweet lovely Mrs. King could manage to find at the local dealerships. From the corner of his eye, he watched Lee's jaw flex with irritation, grinning to himself. Not that it was a secret, of course. Anyone with two eyes in their head could see which way the wind blew on that count. He whistled softly.

'Sureshot was a good egg, even though her marksmanship left much to be desired. Ace sure had settled down a bunch in the last year to boot. It was time,' he mused to himself.

"Yeah, there's no way I can let her go by herself, Leatherneck. Everyone knows car salesmen are out for themselves. Not to mention, my luck she'll uncover a new KGB plot to take over the world ... get herself kidnapped in the process. You sure you don't have a spare tank hidden back there somewhere? Something Amanda-proof, maybe?"

"Nope, but considering the amount of damage she manages to get, it's not a bad idea. Speaking of, you never did tell me exactly what happened... this time."

Lee flushed and coughed to clear his throat. Not all of the damage was Amanda's fault; he'd done a number on the Olds more than once. Including this last time. They'd been driving back from the marina after a weekend of sailing the Mata Hari. Not business this time, merely a maintenance cruise around the Chesapeake. Billy's logic for the trip made sense. You never knew when it would come in handy to be established amongst the yachting community as one of their own, particularly after that mess with the reporters a few months back. The contacts there would likely be just as invaluable as Amanda's own network of volunteering housewives. Her ability to blend seamlessly into their ranks had been useful more than once. She'd even taught him a thing or two about hiding in plain sight over the years.

No, this time it definitely wasn't Amanda's fault. No one was chasing her, shooting at her, or even trying to run away with his housewife cum spy. Mr. Hotshot Stetson was completely to blame, and she wasn't about to let him forget it! At least he hadn't driven through a bus stop again...

Standing in the elevator, Lee quietly relayed the tale of oblivious children on bicycles with headphones dangling from their ears. Of course, he neglected to put in the part about being distracted by his drowsing partner in the seat next to him. He wasn't about to share the adorable way her nose wrinkled in her sleep, or how his fascinated gaze had followed a single bead of perspiration along her incredibly appetizing collarbone. Or how, when he dragged his attention back at the road, the kid was right in front of him and he'd had no other choice than hit the light pole. At 45 miles an hour. In downtown Arlington. Right in front of Marvelous Marvin's.

Leatherneck commiserated, happily oblivious to the missing parts of the tale. Kids just don't pay attention, they were a menace on the roads.

"Ya know, it's kinda too bad we can't get hold of one of those new HMMWVs the Army just got, Ace. Those babies will roll through a war zone and keep on tickin'. Every single time."

Amanda looked out the Q Bureau's window, watching the sticky haze of humidity coating the capitol city. It sure would be nice to be back out on the boat, rather than cooped up in the office. It was always so much cooler on the water. The weekend had been lovely, just the two of them sailing towards the horizon. She'd missed her family, but it had been so nice to just get away from the city for the weekend. Right up until that light pole.

She sighed with resignation, mentally going over the balance of her checkbook again. Now that Joe was back in the country, support was more regular; and the raise had definitely come at a good time. That wasn't the point, however. She certainly hadn't planned on shopping for a new car when she'd figured the budget last week. Nor had she considered the insurance hike which was sure to follow. Well, maybe Leatherneck could pull another rabbit out of his hat. What was she going to tell her mother?

Picking up the files on her desk, she firmly pushed her problems out of her head. There was nothing she could do about it right now, and worrying certainly wouldn't get these reports delivered. She would figure out something, she always did. But boy did she hate car shopping!

She moved down the stairs quickly, her blue skirt swirling flirtatiously about her calves. Exchanging a friendly greeting with Mrs. Marsden, she slid the jackets aside, slipping into the secret elevator which would take her to the bowels of the building. Hopefully it would be cooler down there. This heatwave was just miserable. Maybe she should take the boys swimming tonight... providing Leatherneck was able to save her car. They'd sure like that, maybe she could even convince Lee to come along for a nice picnic dinner on the beach. She just knew the boys would adore him.

Lost in thought, she stepped out running nose to chest into her partner, and sometimes nemesis. The slim brunette bounced back clutching the files to her chest in surprise just as Lee reached out to catch her by the shoulders. Rueful amusement curved both of their mouths at the same time, while the famed Scarecrow and his infamous Mrs. King gave mutual apologies. Shaking his head, Leatherneck just watched as they untangled themselves. Yep, they weren't fooling anyone.

"Slow down there, Sureshot! Where's the fire?"

"Hello Leatherneck! I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's the verdict on my car? I need to stop by the market tonight on my way home... it will be just terrible if I don't have my car. My boys will want to go practice at the park with their skateboards. They have a big competition coming up in a few months, you know. Not that you would know, of course, because how could you know? Mother said something about needing to go to a meeting at the library tonight too. So, as you can tell, I really need to have my car back... it simply can't be that awful purple Gremlin I used the last time, although I do appreciate the loan. Can you help me?"

Lee placed his hand under Amanda's elbow steering her along the hall, mid-ramble, while Leatherneck listened in amazement. He could swear she never took a single breath. Shaking his head to clear the confusion, the Quartermaster looked at her and gave the sad news. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. King. It's a total loss. Fixing it this time will cost far more than it's worth."

The crestfallen look on her face just made Lee feel all the more guilty. "Listen Amanda, I'll work it out with Billy. We'll take the afternoon to go pick out a new car. After all, wasn't it about time for a new one?"

She blinked at him in surprise for a moment, her face completely blank before her own words of a few years ago registered. They both laughed and turned to Leatherneck while saying "Maybe you can salvage some parts!"

"Yeah, Ace. At least this one didn't blow up." With that, Leatherneck left them at the door to the bullpen heading towards his own magic workshop. Laughter floated behind him while Lee winced in remembered agony for his beloved Porsche and Amanda patted his shoulder comfortingly. Nope, they weren't fooling anyone.

Lee poked his head into Billy's office while Amanda delivered her files. The humidity outside had managed to even penetrate down to this level and everyone was cranky. Particularly the section chief as he was again battling with the Senate committee over the expense account budget.

"Hey Billy, Leatherneck says Amanda's car is a lost cause, there's nothing available in the motor pool. If you don't mind, I'm going to take her up to the dealership to see what her options are."

Glaring over the rim of his glasses, brow furrowed from the reams of paperwork which seemed to multiply every time he turned his back, Billy merely grunted then waved the man away brusquely. It had to be done, he knew it had to be done. He just didn't want to know about it! "Fine whatever, Scarecrow. Just get it taken care of. And quit expensing your contacts' lingerie!"


	3. Shopping?

Hand firmly in place at the small of her back, Lee hurried his Amanda along. If they managed to get out of the building before anyone noticed, then they couldn't be called back to find/fix/solve whatever somebody was positive needed their immediate attention. He mused on that for a moment. Those little 'fix-it' moments never used to happen before she came along. Now they seemed to crop up all the time, even more so since Amanda's desk had finally been delivered to the Q. Funny that, things sure were different now. He grinned suddenly, sliding his hand into hers while they crossed the parking garage to his well buffed Corvette. In more ways than one...

Once she was settled in the car and after he had retrieved the keys from her, the lovely silver sports car was navigated for their first destination. Lunch. She'd lost weight again, weight she couldn't spare.

Hand in hand, they entered Emilio's and exchanged familiar greetings with Ramone` behind the bar before moving to their table. Their table, it had such a nice ring to it. It was so nice to be somewhere they didn't have to hide for once. Amanda smiled at Fiona when the tiny woman appeared from the kitchen carrying iced tea and fresh bread. Yes, it was very nice.

"So..."

"So I was thinking..."

Their comfortable laughter had completely conquered any past feelings of awkwardness between them. Years of partnering and their close friendship had literally made words unnecessary; they could almost read each other's thoughts in ways which frequently spooked their co-workers. Lee flashed a roguish wink across the table before graciously conceding her the conversation floor.

"So I was thinking we'd start at a few of the used lots over by Arlington. I'm sure there will be something there to suit my needs. If you're lucky, we can have this wrapped up in just a few hours."

"A used car? Amanda, be serious. You need something you can depend on, something reliable. You can't take on someone else's bad buy."

"Sweetheart, I appreciate what you're saying, I really do. Right now isn't the best time for me to be buying a new car though. The boys are heading back to school in just a few weeks … they need things. Jamie needs new glasses, and Mother told me last night she had to call the plumber over the weekend. This just isn't a very good time."

Capturing her gesturing hand in his own, Lee leaned in close and beckoned her near. A faint frown of worry creased her brow at the state of her checkbook, but she moved closer. His free hand quickly slid up to caress along her fine jaw then traveled to the back of her head. Time seemed to stop, the world held its breath when their lips met, clung briefly, then parted. "Don't worry about it. I'm helping. It is my fault, after all."

"But..."

"Not another word, Amanda. If I would have been paying closer attention, you wouldn't be in this fix."

"Lee, I can't take..." Her arguments suddenly ceased as his lips covered hers.

Smiling with satisfaction, he leaned back as Fiona suddenly appeared with the lunch they'd not needed to order. He toasted her dazed eyes and sipped his iced tea. This round was his; and if he worked his artillery correctly, so was the battle.

She blinked for a moment before narrowing suspicious brown eyes at her charming companion. He was up to something, she just knew it. As the mother of two incredibly inventive boys, she recognized all the signs of impending male mischief. This wasn't her first time around the block, after all.

Lunch passed pleasantly as they chatted about their weekend as well as future plans. While their career was frequently punctuated by violence, it wasn't all intrigue and glamor the way those TV dramas implied. Thank goodness for that, because who could possibly want to walk a tightrope over a shark tank every day of the week? The soft clink and musical tinkle of ice was every bit as much a part of their conversation as the words. It had taken a long time to reach this point, but they'd gotten there together.

Then, the rude interruption. An odd buzzing sound filled the air, almost like an angry bee. Irritation crossed Lee's face while he slid his hand into his pocket. Sure, it made sense to carry it, to always be available...particularly in their line of work... but really? They got so little time together, away from everything and everyone. Was a simple afternoon asking too much?

His brow furrowed slightly in surprise at the number on the screen. Leatherneck knew they were out looking for a new car, what could he possibly need? Taking his leave from his all too understanding partner, Lee headed for the pay phone located in a private alcove to dial the number. Leatherneck almost never contacted him.

She watched as he moved across the room taking a final bite of her salad. It was too hot to eat, but a mystery message in the middle of the afternoon usually meant only one thing. They were back on the job. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Mentally reviewing the notes from the morning's staff meeting, she wondered what it could be this time. Didn't the bad guys ever go on vacation like normal people?

Fiona approached the table, offering to refresh their drinks. Shaking her dark head with a smile, Amanda instead asked for their bill. They didn't have time to linger over a cool drink in the comfortable restaurant. Nor, apparently, was car shopping still on the afternoon's agenda. She bit her lip at the thought. What was she going to tell her mother?

"You're the man! This is perfect, buddy. I can't wait to tell her. We'll be right there!"

With a new bounce in his step and a light of victory in his hazel eyes, Lee returned to the table. He tossed a bill on the table, large enough to cover food with a generous tip, and pulled Amanda's chair back. All of their problems were now neatly tied up with a pretty red bow, courtesy of the Agency's own wizard of needful things.

Fiona and Ramone` exchanged a smile as their favorite couple quickly exited the restaurant. His eyes gleamed when their hands linked unconsciously. He had a good feeling about those two.

Curious about his exuberance, Amanda waited until they were again settled in the car before asking. He was sure in a good mood all of a sudden. "Where are we going?"

"We are off to pick up your new car."

"But... wait. Lee, I told you. I can't.."

Tapping his fingers lightly on the steering wheel, he merely grinned. This couldn't have happened at a better time. She was going to be so surprised.

No matter how much she prodded and poked, he refused to share his intell, but merely said, "Be patient. You'll see," in that insufferably smug way only he had. She fumed in the passenger seat, highly irritated with him. She was _**not**_ driving that darn purple Gremlin!


	4. The Tag

"I got to thinking, once you two left, about how Ace kept wanting to get you a tank, Sureshot."

Amanda's eyes widened at 'tank', while Lee just grinned. He knew he'd pay for it later, but he was fairly positive he'd find a way around her.

"... And I remembered my buddy over in R&D has been working on this new proto-type for a sport utility vehicle. Something for Bush and his hunting buddies. It has all sorts of bells and whistles. A hidden compartment for all sorts of toys, bulletproof glass, a built-in tracking device, and 4 wheel drive. He's anxious to see how it'll hold up in the suburban jungle."

He ushered them over to the new Jeep Grand Wagoneer, dangling the keys out to Amanda with a grin. As she approached cautiously, the television ad played through her thoughts. "Jeep Grand Wagoneer has no rival — why do you suppose it's the solitary entry in the full-size, 4 wheel drive luxury wagon class?"

Sliding his hand along the unobtrusive wood and cream decals before patting the reinforced front end, Leatherneck couldn't resist the final selling point. "And best of all, Mrs King. It's Stetson-proof!"

Stretched out in the passenger seat lazily, Lee watched the Maryland scenery drift past. Somewhere in the distance, hazy in the afternoon humidity, was Camp David. He sent a fond salute towards the Vice President and his hunting buddies. The song on the radio had both of them laughing as Amanda turned down another quiet country lane.

"Hey hey what do you say  
Someone took your plans away  
So what's all the fuss  
There ain't nobody that spies like us"

Life was looking pretty damn good.


End file.
